el matrimonio Snape
by Kary-Snape
Summary: HermioneSeverus casados, con tres hijos como es su vida?
1. Default Chapter

En un valle esplendido donde la nieve residia en la montañas, una casa en medio del balle empezaba a recibir sus buenas mañanas y en una de esas habitaciones en la cama de matrimonio dormia placimiento una mujer de largos cabellos rizados i ojos de color miel de diversas curvas. Y a su lado abrazandola un hombre, de largos cabellos negros, con ojos negros. Ambos residian de una inmensa felicidad. Los pajaros cantaban y el sol salia de las montañas mostrando todo su esplendor.  
  
De golpe la puerta se abrió abalanzandose sobre la cama 3 infantes. Dos gemelas de cinco años y un niño de 3 años.  
  
-PAPA!!! MAMA!!!  
  
-Levantaós es Navidad,  
  
El hombre que llacía junto a la hermosa mujer abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sus tres preciosos hijos, sonriendole para que les de el permiso para ir abajo a abrir sus regalos de navidad.  
  
EL hombre besó a cada uno de los niños para darles el buen día. Mientras tanto su esposa empezo a despertarse, su esposo la beso y le dijo:  
  
-Feliz Navidad Hermione,  
  
Ella le devolvió el abrazó, y le contestó:  
  
-Feliz Navidad Severus.  
  
Severus se puso de pie y busco su bata una vez puesta les dijo a los infantes:  
  
-Ahora vamos abrir los regalos de navidad, que veo que teneis ganas ya.  
  
Vamos, así que los 5 bajaron al salón de la casa para encontrar un precioso árbol decorado con gran diversidad de paquetes algunos grandes y otros no tanto.  
  
Los niños al ver aquello ni se lo pensarón y se abalazarón sobre ellos buscando al que le pertencecia.  
  
Severus mientrás tanto miraba a sus hijos revoltear debajo del árbol y se reia, mientras tanto pensaba:  
  
-Que suerte e tenido de haverme casado con Hermione y hacerme más feliz con la llegada de estos tres.  
  
De golpe Hermione le dijo:  
  
-No vas a buscar tú regalo?  
  
-Donde esta? Preguntó él.  
  
-Donde va estar? Con el resto de los regalos.  
  
-Yo creia que me lo darías como otros años, yo creo que se me ha pasado la edad de estar debajo de un árbol revoltando para encontrar mi regalo no crees?.  
  
Hermione se pusó a reir.  
  
-AH! Pues si no lo buscas no tendras regalo de navidad.( le contestó picaramente)  
  
Mientras los adultos conversaban animadamente, Jack el más pequeño de todos dijo felizmente:  
  
-Mira mamá, mira que me han traido un caldero, con ingredientes y un libro para principiante. Y hay más, una bufanda, la pelicula de Nemo y CHOCOLATINAS.  
  
De golpe las gemelas saltarón:  
  
-Que pasada EL JUEGO DE LINIA DIRECTA, y también LA BARBIE MALIBU CON SUS COMPLEMENTOS. Tanto Azalea como Anariel rebosaban de ilusión como su hermano abriendo los regalos.  
  
De entre tanto:  
  
-Severus se acercó al árbol resignado porque había perdido  
  
Se agacho y encontró sus regalos, se sentó en el suelo rodeado con sus hijos y empezó a desenpaquetar sus regalos.  
  
Cada regalo que habría su cara era la misma: -ah! Una camisa -ah! Una bufanda -Anda! El libro que estaba buscando.  
  
Pero el últtimo regalo era otro libro que en la tapa ponia:  
  
-Cómo ser un perfecto amante y poder dar placer a su pareja sin ningún tipo de complicacion.  
  
Se quedó estupefacto observando a su esposa que no sabía muy bien si reir a carcajadas o poner su mejor cara .  
  
-Se puede saber que es esto?  
  
-Acaso no lo ves Sevy cariño?  
  
-Esque a caso, no te..-se calló porque sus hijos lo estaban escuchando con antención.  
  
I dentro de poco más.  
  
Dejadme comentarios please!!!  
  
**Este fic quiero dedicarselo a Ana_Rickman, ya que siempre a ambas nos ha entusiasmado esta pareja. Con mucho cariño. 


	2. malos entendidos

Venga niños el almuerzó esta listo, id arriba vestios y a comer. Los tres desfilarón con una sonrisa en sus rostros.  
  
-Que es esto Herm? Preguntó Severus.-Con la cabeza bajada. -Cariñó, no es lo que te imaginás, únicamente que he pensado e hacer cosas nuevas no siempre lo mismo, no se si me entiendes?.  
  
-No, no te entiendo.  
  
-Siempre que hacemos algo, yo te visto disfrutar, no sé...yo e visto que has llegado al climax.  
  
-No, es eso Sevi amor, es solamente que tendríamos que prácticar cosas nuevas y...  
  
-Como que cosas nuevas?-No es suficiente lo que hacemos, vamos yo nunca me considerado un payaso de circo.  
  
Tal y como sus palabras salierón de sus labios, se dio de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
En ese momento Herm se enfureció.  
  
-Como quieras, ya que estamos sincerandonós tanto te diré dos cosas: Todos los órgamos que he tenido han sido fingidos y..  
  
-QUE QQQUUUEEE????  
  
AHH!!! Osea que es verdad? Soy un mal amante. ( de todo esto decidio Severus obtar por los golpes bajos).  
  
-Al menos Sirius nunca fue peor que yo, ( esto último lo dijo con sarcásmo).  
  
-No, Severus, Sirius siempre fue mejor, sabes porque?  
  
Severus abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
-Porque siempre cuando hacíamos el amor, satisfaciamos nuestras fantasias sexuales, lo hacíamos en todas partes y siempre me dió placer.  
  
(despúes de aquello se dió la vuelta, y se fue a vestir).  
  
Severus recogió el libro mal murado del suelo y se fue en la misma dirección que había tomado su esposa. Mientras se dirigía hacía allí iba pensado:  
  
"sera posible como te atrevés a decir que ese patan de Black es mucho mejor que yo, ahora te vas a enterar quien es mejor amante".  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrandose vacía la habitación en el momento oyó la ducha del baño, así que pensó: "esta es la mia, te demostraré que los Snape siempre hemos sido unos fantásticos amantes".  
  
Así que entró en el baño sin hacer ruidó, de la ducha salía mucho vapor, el agua debía estar muy caliente pero eso a Severus no le importó.  
  
Empezó a desnudarse y se metió en la ducha invadiendo el poco espació que había en ella.  
  
El vapor no le dejaba ver con claridad, pero a él no le importó, abrazó por los hombros y besó en el cuello, sus manos fueron bajando por los muslos pero si antes presionar a su presa contra la pared del baño.  
  
En el momento que hacía su proceso de excitación se oyó un gruñido muy poco común en Hermione.  
  
Sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a la parte pubica de su presa, para sorprenderse notablemente.  
  
-Herm cariñó como te crece el pelo creí que la semana pasada te depilaste, pero da igual ya te lo hare yo.  
  
En ese instante oyó una voz que provenía del pasillo bastante familiar más concretamente la voz de su esposa que decía:  
  
-Niños, venga venid a esmorzar y luego acompañaremos a la abuela a su casa e iréis a buscar más cosas.  
  
Severus se asustó, no podía ser aquello no le podía estar pasado a él.  
  
-SOCORROO!!!! BASTARDO!!! SAL DE LA DUCHA!!!! HERMIONE !!!! AYUDAME POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
Severus se apresuró a pedirle disculpas pero su suegra le estaba pegando con el telefono de la ducha, severus resvaló y quedó tendido en el suelo, con una ceja partida. Su querida suegra fue corriendo hacía el pasillo para derrumbarse en los brazos de su hija.  
  
-TÚ ESPOSO HA INTENTADO VIOLARME, LLEBAME A CASA, COMO PODIMOS PERMITIR QUE TE CASARAS CON ÉL.  
  
Severus salió del bañó medio vestido, no es lo que te imaginás únicamente creí que: -TU TENDRIAS QUE HABER ESTADO EN LA DUCHA Y NO TU MADRE.  
  
-Anda mamá no te preocupes ve a vestirte que ahora te preparó una poción y te relajará y tú severus veté al dormitorio que vamos hablar.  
  
Yyyyyyyyyyy dentro de poco más.............  
  
(creo que en este me he liado un poquitin pero bueno, dejadme comentarios please!!!) 


End file.
